1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals used in rotating machinery, and more particularly, to a seal assembly having a seal ring supported by one or more bearings and having a minimal fluid flow or leakage path therethrough.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of seals and bearings in rotating machinery is well-known. An example of this kind of machinery is one which has a housing with a rotating member disposed therein. Such rotating members frequently have shafts or axles extending therefrom, and bearings are used to support the shafts while allowing rotation of the shaft and rotating member within the housing. Examples of such devices are pumps, turbines, etc. A variety of seals are used in these to keep fluid in the housing.
A problem with the sealing in such equipment is that it is necessary to seal between a moving element connected to the rotating member and a stationary element connected to the housing. This usually requires precise relative positioning of the moving and stationary elements with respect to one another and with respect to the rotor and housing.
The present invention provides a solution for this problem by utilizing a seal assembly which is precisely assembled on either the rotating or stationary member while allowing less precise, flexible positioning with respect to the other. Tight tolerances in the seal and bearing assembly insure that there is only controlled, minimal fluid flow or leakage therethrough.